Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to keys and security devices of the type used to display an item of merchandise vulnerable to theft.
It is common practice for retailers to display items of merchandise on a security device. The security device displays an item of merchandise so that a potential purchaser may examine the item when deciding whether to purchase the item. The small size and relative expense of the item, however, makes the item an attractive target for shoplifters. A shoplifter may attempt to detach the item from the security device, or alternatively, may attempt to remove the security device from the display area along with the merchandise. In some instances, the security device is secured to a display support using a lock operated by a key, for example, a mechanical lock. In other instances, the security device is secured to the display support using a lock operated by an electronic key to arm and disarm the security device.